


Sunlight

by Beleriandings



Series: Just this once (everybody lives) [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: (AU: Just this once)The morning after, Esther and Lois wake up to sunlight.
Relationships: Esther Drummond/Lois Habiba, background Canon Relationships - Relationship
Series: Just this once (everybody lives) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826248
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have read Just this once, this is set between chapters 34 and 35. For those that haven't and/or don't feel like it, all you need to know about the AU is that everybody lives, Lois joins Torchwood after Children of Earth, and after meeting during Miracle Day, Lois and Esther finally get together when Esther comes to Wales for Jack and Ianto's wedding the year after that.

Esther woke with golden early-morning sunlight on her face. She blinked in it, momentarily disorientated by unfamiliar surroundings, before realising the light was filtering through the curtains they'd left open a crack last night when they'd stumbled into Lois's flat, kicking off their shoes and falling into bed together after a long, but endlessly happy, day of celebrations.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered, turning over to look at Lois, still asleep with her head half buried in the pillow. They'd spent most of the reception together, dancing to every song. Esther had barely noticed the time passing. She smiled softly, thinking back over it - and the very late but very enjoyable night that had followed - as she reached out to touch Lois's cheek, very gently. The sunflower pin she'd worn to the wedding was still in her hair, and Esther propped herself up on one elbow, contemplating her sleeping peacefully.

They could have gone back to Esther's hotel room last night, was the thing; it was a very nice hotel room, in a very nice hotel that Lois had picked and booked rooms for her and the other wedding guests who'd be traveling, on Torchwood's dime. But somehow, this felt so much nicer, coming back to Lois's small but neat and sunlit flat by the bay.

Seeing her sleeping there amidst her own pillows and duvet cover, with the pretty golden-yellow curtains and Lois's shoes in the hallway and her coat and umbrella hanging up by the door felt like the greatest privilege, and very intimate indeed, far more so than waking up together in a vast, luxurious hotel bed.

As though woken by her scrutiny, Lois stirred amidst the pillows, turning over and rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Ughhhh," she said. "What time is it?"

"Just before six," said Esther, who had already checked the clock. "Your alarm hasn't gone off yet, don't worry."

Lois blinked sleepily up at her, smiling in a way that filled up her sleepy brown eyes with warmth and made Esther's heart crack in two, then reaching out sleepily for her hand. "You should be jetlagged the other way," said Lois. "You should be sleeping in 'til late."

Once again, Esther was impressed by her presence of mind, despite having just woken up. "Guess the sun woke me," she said, indicating the window while not taking her eyes off Lois. "...Plus I didn't want to miss you leaving for the Hub."

Lois's face fell slightly. "Yes, I suppose I should do that, at some point," she said, a little regretfully. "...Let me make you breakfast first though."

"I'd like that," said Esther. She gave Lois a shy smile. "But hey, do we really need to rush? Your boss is away on his honeymoon after all, right?"

"Yes, but Gwen's in charge while Jack is away and she’ll need me to oversee the moving of the last salvage boxes back to the renovated Hub. And I need to fill in for Ianto in the tourist office, help Tosh with surveillance, and there's so much filing to do, and..." she sighed, smiling up at Esther as she leaned a little closer over her. "You know, on second thoughts... maybe I can be a little late. God knows the rest of them do it often enough."

Esther's heart expanded in her chest, filling her with warmth. On impulse, she leaned down - still a little shyly, this thing between them was all so new after all - to kiss Lois. Immediately, Lois leaned back up into the kiss, her hand coming up to the back of Esther's neck and pulling her down again.

They broke apart, and Esther couldn't help but smile, watching a strip of sunlight play across Lois's face, catching her eye and lighting it in brilliant amber-brown. "Y'know," she said, leaning her head against Lois's shoulder, "I can't stop thinking about the reasons for things. The way that if things had happened just a bit differently, you never would've joined Torchwood, never come to the USA. Never would’ve met me."

"I know," said Lois, a small frown appearing on her face. "I'm glad it happened this way."

"Me too." Esther leaned down to kiss her again, and that was the last they said for some time.

Breakfast, and Torchwood, would have to wait for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Fan Fests Femslash Fest 2021, for the prompts "AU or canon divergence" and "fluff". Side note, I really missed writing this AU! I forgot how happy it makes me! So uh, no promises, but maybe more Just This Once AU coming soon???


End file.
